Solid Frozen Armor
by LaynieCakes
Summary: A collection of GrayZa drabbles. I have a case of writers block with my main story 'The Look on Her Face' but don't worry I'm working on it! :) I don't know how often I'll update but, please read and review! It would make me happy.
1. Idiot

**Me: Okay, so I know the pain of waiting for a story to update. So while waiting for me to update my other GrayZa fanfic 'The Look on Her Face' –which I am thankful to all who read and/or review it- you can read this one! I've always wanted to do drabbles, so when I'm taking a long time to update on my main story, I'll try and update this one, okay?**

**Gray: Man, what is it with you and writing stories about me and Erza?**

**Me: Because you two liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other, ya know?**

**Gray: *blushing* N-no we don't!**

**Happy: Yes you do!**

**Gray: No we don't! I mean, why would I like **_**Erza**_**?**

**Erza: *glaring at Gray* What do you mean, why would you like **_**me**_**? What's not to like?**

**Gray: Well, uh….*blushes***

***silence***

**Me: Well, this is awkward…I guess I'll just do my own disclaimer…but then again you should all know that I'm not Hiro Mashima. Well whatever, I don't own Fairy Tail, got it?**

**Happy: Aye!**

Gray was an idiot.

He was an idiot and a pervert. He was reckless and stubborn. He was strong and annoying. And he was just plain insufferable! But not all of the time. No, _sometimes_ Gray was the most warmhearted person you could ever meet. And at least to Erza, he was her best friend. A cry pillow, someone to vent to, someone to pick on, someone to laugh with, someone whom she never grew tired of.

But they weren't always that way. When they first met, Gray had a strong dislike for Erza. And the feeling seemed to be mutual. He'd challenge her to fight him, day after day after day, till one day it just…stopped.

He'd seen her crying; he'd seen the emotionless girl _crying_ of all things. And then he turned soft, why? Well because a small part of him started to respect her that day. The emotionless girl crying, crying all alone still stood up to fight him saying, "Alright, give me your best shot!" And that was just amazing to him.

So instead of fighting her, he asked her something "W-why are you always alone?" And the redheaded girl still had no emotion on her face when she replied. "I like being alone, being with others makes me feel uneasy…"

He stopped for a moment, till he realized something, "Well then why are you crying all alone?" if she like being alone, she wouldn't be crying. She wasn't emotionless, she was sad, and lonely, and hurt.

So he sat down next to her. It may've been a small gesture, but it was his way of comforting her. And it was all she needed; it was all she needed to be able to know that he would be there for her.

She smiled, the once emotionless girl smiled at the boy in nothing but his underwear. And Gray may've not known why then, but his face heated up more, and his heart started beating faster when he saw that smile. It was a smile that conveyed words, so she didn't have to talk; she had the look on her face to speak for her.

They just sat there for a while, looking at the sunset. Till Gray asked her what she was crying about. To which Erza replied with "Hmph, I'm not crying!" while walking away with her nose in the air and her face tinted in pink. It was right then and there when Gray started to realize, that the emotionless girl was starting to show her true colors.

And truthfully, he liked the girl he saw under the armor.

**So how was it? Did you like it? Please tell me, like pretty please with a cherry on top. Or if you don't like cherries I can always not put them on top, just say the word. Well this was my first drabble, if you guys have any ideas for this story or my other one, TELL ME! PLEASE tell me, I'd love to know. ^^**

**Also I have an idea for **_**another**_** GrayZa story, but if I use it it'll be later on. I can't take too many stories at once; it'll cause me to most likely neglect one. But here's that idea!**

**The Many Personalities of Drunken Erza Scarlet**

**Erza doesn't get drunk very often. But if she ever **_**does**_**, it's funny. Erza is an angry, flirty, happy, sad, and in denial drunk. It all depends on her mood while drinking. And Gray-being her boyfriend-is the one who has to deal with it.**

**Rating: T Genres: Humor, Romance **

**Like that idea? If you do, DON'T STEAL IT! It is MINE! And like it or not I'm gonna start writing it, even if I don't release it for a while. But, 'The Look on Her Face' is my main priority for now! Thanks for reading, please review; it'll make me explode with happiness. But don't worry I'll make sure my hands don't explode so I can still write!**


	2. Tower

**Me: Yay another chapter! This one is called 'Tower' so I really hope that you like it! :D **

**Erza: *blushing* U-um…I've been reading your stories about me and Gray and uh…**

**Me: And!? *anticipation* **

**Erza: Well um, they're very well written! I like romance but, it's a bit awkward that it's with **_**Gray…**_

**Gray: I know right?**

**Erza: O-oh! Gray, uh, when did you get here? ***_**seriously **_**blushing***

**Gray: Erza? You're acting weird…**

**Happy: That's because she liiiiiiiiiiikes you!**

**Erza: *requips sword* What was that? **

**Happy: *gulp* Um, nothing…AHHHHHHH NO ERZA, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Gray: Well, while they do uh…**_**that**_**, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. LaynieCakes doesn't own me or the rest of the guild, kay? **

The Tower of Heaven.

It was a horrible place, full of hate, slavery, and innocent lives, _sacrificed_. One slave in particular was Erza Scarlet. And at 11 years old, she shouldn't be there; no one should be.

The Tower left Erza with scars, and not just physical ones; emotional ones, the worst kind. And you may think that that was all it left her with, but she actually gained from this as well.

The Tower made Erza suffer and struggle, but that made her strong, it made her who she is. It made her Erza 'Titania' Scarlet.

The Tower also made her lose love and friendship, and it made her go through much heartache. But going through that made her have a strong sense of sympathy for others. It made her kind, and made her have a sense of justice.

It made her competitive, not wanting to lose. But that made her able to excel at anything. It made her never give up, and that led to turning into a great leader.

It made her lose her right eye, which was a painful and unforgettable experience. But by being at the Tower, it made her smart enough to be able to use her fake eye to her advantage.

It made her guard her heart, with the heaviest armor she had, never to let anyone else in. Because she knew that all she would do is hurt others, like she hurt and abandoned her old friends. Though like it or not, there was someone that could break through that armor; and see the person inside.

Gray Fullbuster, he saw the sad, lonely, hurt girl that she was.

And some may not see the relationship that they share; but they were truly what you would call best friends. He could comfort her, and she was grateful for that. She could make him blush without even knowing it. They'd always been close, and they never hid their friendship; but for some reason it went unnoticed easily.

They are best friends, and will always have each other's backs. And while Erza may not see it, day by day, Gray fell in love with her.

And he kept falling for her, over and over again.

**Like this one? The next few are gonna be Tower of Heaven related-or at least taking place in that arc- so…yeah. I've had this one in my head for a while now, so I'm glad that I got to write it! ^^**

**So this is pretty much turning into the 100 theme challenge thing…so I might to that. If I do then, only 98 more to go! :D**

**So I had 'The Many Personalities of Drunk Erza' idea, and you all liked it! :D YAY I have two other GrayZa ideas. One taking place during the Magic Games arc, the other after the Magic Games arc. The I have an idea for a fanfic that's mainly about Juvia, yeah who knew I could write about something _other _than GrayZa? Well look forwards to those 4 stories, for now I have this drabble series and 'The Look on Her Face'**

**Shoutouts, shoutout everywhere! :D Thank you IcedSoulFairy, Raikiri80, koise, and KitoUsagiBianca for reviewing! **

**G****ot a suggestion or idea for me? Tell me! I'd love to know! \(^o^)/ **


	3. Captured

**Me: Hey guys so, I don't celebrate Valentine's Day but….HAPPY FERRIS WHEEL DAY! :D Yeah it exists, and it's today for some reason! ^^ So in honor of FWD (Ferris Wheel Day) I have updated my story! And I **_**might**_** just put up a RoWen one-shot for the sake of today being that awesome. So this one is called 'Captured' and if you have noticed yet, all of the titles of the chapters are in the first sentence. *shrugs* I don't know why…it just happened so I went with it…**

**Mirajane: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! I hope you are with the love of your life, and if you're **_**not**_**…well then… *evil smile* I can fix that…*evil laugh* EVERYONE WILL FALL IN LOVE TODAY! **

**Me: *pushes Mira out of the way* Um sorry, Mira gets a little coo-coo on holidays that are love related…It wouldn't really be safe for Mira to do the disclaimer-I don't know what she'd say-so…. WHO WANTS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER?**

***Happy, Natsu, Edo-Coco, Lisanna, and Romeo raise their hands***

**Me: hmmmmm…. I choose…Coco! She's so kawaii!**

**Coco: *blushes* Um, thanks…LaynieCakes doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

They captured her.

Erza's old _friends_ captured her. Her and Happy, but more importantly her. Not that the Ice Maker wizard didn't care about his rival/friend's blue cat, he was just more concerned about Erza.

Gray knew that Erza could take care of herself; he wasn't worried about her physically. If it was just that then Gray knew that she would be fine. He was worried about her mental and emotional well being.

Lucy had said that when Erza had her _reunion _with her old friends, she just froze; she said the Erza looked almost in a way _scared_. Lucy said that she looked so uncertain and that she'd never seen her like that before.

Erza rarely gets like that, only if she's remembering something from her past. Gray knew from experience, he'd asked her about her past before; and she had the same reaction.

And now, Gray heard _that name_ again, Jellal. Lucy said that Erza's old friends said something about him. He'd heard once before, and not from the council or from some rumor around towns, but from Erza herself. Though, back then, Gray had no idea what it meant.

_*Flashback*_

Gray and Erza had just gotten back from their first job together, they were in Magnolia now, and they were just making small talk.

Till, out of nowhere, Erza whipped around "J-Jellal!?" she said rather loudly. Gray stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Who?" he asked calmly.

It wasn't till then that Gray realized that Erza was shaking, shaking in fear. Back then, Gray didn't know who this Jellal was, and what he did to Erza. In Erza's mind though, Jellal's words were still echoing through her head. _"There's no freedom in this world." "Leave! I don't need you here anyway!" "If you even come near here, Sho will be the first one to go." _

"Hey, are you okay?" Gray asked sounding a little worried. Erza jumped at hearing him speak; being she was so lost in her own thoughts and memories.

Erza saw people were starting to stare so she just said "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just leave, okay?" She said, not looking Gray in the eyes.

She started walking so Gray did too "If you say so…" he said, unsure. And the two of them walked to the guild, Erza's face written in fear, and Gray's in worry.

_*End of Flashback*_

Gray still didn't know exactly who this Jellal guy was, but if he could scare Erza like that; he didn't like him. But later on, Jellal changed; he became a strong ally of Fairy Tail. But Gray always kept an eye on him; and he still didn't overly like him.

Because he captured Erza's heart.

**Did you like it? Review or P.M. to tell me! :D I'm not that proud of this one…Well I don't know when I'll update next, but the next drabble, chapter 4 of 'The Look on Her Face' and a RoWen one-shot is in progress! ^^**

**Oh how I love shoutouts! XD**

**Thanks for reviewing DiamondRainbows, InsigniaOfFairyTail, KitoUsagiBianca, ShiroScarletZice, and FallingStar93! I really appreciate it! Till next time, and only 97 more to go! XD**


	4. Necklace

**Me: Okay, so I feel really bad about 'The Look on Her Face' taking so long so I decided to update this story! This chapter is really short though... _**

**Gray: Slacker...**

**Me: Oh just shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Gray: LaynieCakes does not own Fairy Tail.**

He always cherished that necklace.

Gray's cross necklace, the Erza had given to him. He wore is at every second. He never took it off, it was special to him.

It reminded him of Erza herself. It was detailed and complicated, but that just made it all the more beautiful. And though it was beautiful, it was also strong, just like her.

The swirls in the design reminded him of her hair, flowing gracefully in harmony with each other. The shine that reflected off his necklace reminded him of her eyes, glinting with wonder and filled with life. The cross itself reminded Gray of her armor, majestic and strong, protecting and guarding the heart.

He would always cherish that necklace, and he would always cherish the woman who gave it to him.

**Yes, yes, I know, this was really short. But something is better than nothing right! The next drabble is super fluffy, and it might have to do with cake...^^ Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome!**


	5. Cake

**Me: I promised fluff, and fluff I bring. :D I rewrote chapter 4 of The Look on Her Face, so go reread the ending of that if you haven't. The way I rewrote it changed the way chapter 5 is going to be completely. But yush, cake. *u* Erza looooves it. **

**Erza: *le eating cake* Yes I do.**

**Me: Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Erza: *le still eating cake* Too busy.**

**Me: …**

**Gray: *le sigh* LaynieCakes does not own Fairy Tail.**

Erza loved cake.

The entire guild knew that she loved it. Though when she first joined the guild; Erza Scarlet had never eaten cake in her life.

It was Cana's 11th birthday. Everyone in the guild was singing, even Erza; though she made sure to sing quietly. Cana had her hands on her cheeks, blushing. "Aw, you guys shouldn't have!" Cana's birthday party was a surprise, so seeing all the gifts and smiling faces was even more special.

10 year old Levy walked up to Cana with her gift. It was a book with an orange bow wrapped around it. "It's a spell book, I looked through it myself, and it has some really neat card spells in it!" Levy said, with her sweet, cute smile. Cana's face was glowing; she'd wanted to learn some new spells. It was perfect. "Thank you Levy-chan! It's perfect; I really need something like this."

Next, 12 year old Erza walked up to Cana; handing her a purple box. "I know I don't know you all that well-though I don't really know any of you all that well yet-but I thought I should get you a present…" Erza said, not making eye contact.

Cana was a bit surprised that Erza was giving her a gift, but she smiled. "Thank you, Erza!" Cana started opening the box. Erza was screaming inside, '_I hope she likes it I hope she likes it I hope she likes it..!'_

Inside the box was a blue purse. "A purse?" Cana asked, lifting it up and looking at it closer.

Erza panicked, "D-do you not like it? I could go and get you something else o-or you could return it and get something you want with the money you get back or, or…" Erza was stuttering and over thinking everything. The guild tried not to laugh at "self conscious Erza."

"Huh? No, I love it! I just didn't expect it. It's so fuzzy and blue, it's perfect. Thank you!" Cana said putting the strap over her shoulder and modeling her new bag. Erza froze, but gave a shy smile. "Um, you're welcome."

"Hey, can't we take a break with presents? I want cake!" Gray blurted out. "Sure! Ooh, what kind is it!?" Cana said, her eyes glinting.

One of the guild's waitresses started to cut the cake. "It's half vanilla, half strawberry." She said, smiling. "Yummy! I want a piece of both!" Cana said. "Aw, no chocolate?" Gray muttered. "I want a vanilla piece!" Levy said cheerfully.

Everyone got their pieces, and then Erza's turn came. "Want a piece Erza?" Gray said, gesturing to the cake. "Um… I guess I could have a piece." Erza said, scratching her head. Erza felt a tug on her skirt, the redhead looked down.

Below her was Levy, though she was 10 she looked about 6 or 7. She looked so adorable tugging on Erza's skirt like that. "Hey, hey Erza! What's your favorite flavor?" She asked, innocently.

"My favorite flavor? Well, I wouldn't know, I've never eaten cake." Erza answered truthfully. The guild went silent. Gray grabbed a piece of strawberry cake and shoved it in Erza's face. "Eat it."

"Wha-?"

"Just, eat it."

Erza grabbed the plate from her fellow guild mate. She set it down in front of her, grabbed the fork, and took her first bite of strawberry cake.

Her eyes lit up, her cheeks tinted pink, she was in pure bliss. "Yummy…" The scarlet haired mage said, her voice in a daze.

The guild cheered, Erza liked the cake. And she looked so cute when she ate it. Gray sat with an odd look on his face. "You look so… _girly_…" He remarked.

Erza shot a look at him. "_Well_, I _am_ a girl so wouldn't me acting _girly_ every once in a while be normal?" The girl taunted.

"Oh, you wanna go Scarlet!?" Gray yelled, standing up in nothing but his underwear. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want to fight me?" She inquired.

Gray sat back down, cowering in his seat. "…no…" The Ice Maker wizard said, shivering.

Erza smiled proudly, narrowing her eyes at the raven haired boy. "What I thought." She finished off her first piece of cake and then gave an innocent smile to the rest of the guild. "Now, can I have another piece?"

And they had no idea that _cake_ of all things would become Erza's crazy addiction.

**Yay! Another chapter, completed! :D I don't really know what chapter 6 is gonna be about, so GIVE MEH IDEAAASSS! I could probably write up something without your ideas, but I want to write about what you want me to write about, ya know? PLEASE REVIEWWW!**


End file.
